


Finally

by CoryWritesFiction



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Just Sex, Katsuki Yuuri is a Brat, Loud Sex, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryWritesFiction/pseuds/CoryWritesFiction
Summary: Victor has been waiting for this for so long, he doesn’t want to ruin it, to rush it. He takes his time exploring Yuuris mouth, and allowing Yuuri to explore back, because that’s how it is right? They bring this out in each other, this open, equal curiosity. Hunger.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 47





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's just something I wrote up that I was going to add into a story I'm working on, but didn't really fit the vibe of my fic. So I cut it, reorganized a bit and decided to post it as it was because I didn't feel like wasting the writing. Its literally pwp that I didn't thouroughly edit. If you notice a problem that's sincerely annoying just leave a comment and I will come in and fix it up. Otherwise...Enjoy!  
> Cory xx

Victor pushes Yuuri inside his apartment, saving him from the winter chill of Russia. They are both still breathless from training as Victor closes the door behind him. Suddenly, Yuuri is on him, pushing Victor back against the door, and the younger mans tongue tastes like the orange he shared with Victor on their break. Yuuri places a leg between Victors and rolls his whole body up, closer to Victor who lets out a deep moan. How long has he waited for this? Years. Ever since he and Yuuri danced at the banquet… A lifetime ago. One of Victors hands reaches up into thick of Yuuri's dark hair, the other reaches down and grabs Yuuri’s thigh, pulling him up, and pressing their cocks together through too many layer of their clothes, making Yuuri shutter and lay his head back into Victors hand. Victor pulls the hair harder, reaching his head down and running his teeth along that tendon in the shorter man's neck, Yuuri bucks into Victor, sending another spark through both of them. “Vi-Vi-ctor.” Yuuri says again, his voice high and his accent rolling down Victors back like fire. Victor feels himself growl, removing the hand from the other's hair as he uses both hands to pick Yuuri up, reveling in the feeling of his ass as Yuuri wraps his legs around Victors waist.

Victor and Yuuri don’t stop kissing as Victor turns and back them into his bedroom, to avoid hurting Yuuri if they were to fall. He falls back on his bed, and suddenly Yuuri is grinding down on Victor, kissing his neck and biting gently along his jaw. Then Victor twines their legs, and flips his hips so that Yuuri is now on his back, with Victor between his thighs that are still covered by _fucking clothes._ Victor leans back and tosses Yuuri's shoes off and then reaches for the his pants, unbuttoning them and removing them in one elegant tug along with his underwear. Then Victor pushes back, watching Yuuri, who is undoing the buttons of his own shirt, tie long forgotten, maybe left at the party? Victor didn’t know, but he too begins unbuttoning his shirt, his hands struggling with the buttons as his hands shake. Yuuri finally gets his shirt off, then sits up and grabs Victors shirt and rips the fucking buttons off, before going for Victors belt, which he pulls of quickly, they stop for a moment, Victor feeling the expanse of skin, soft, and the toned muscles shift underneath his honeyed skin. Somewhere along the way Yuuri lost his glasses, and when Victor pushes Yuuri back on the bed, completely naked apart from the golden ring on his finger… breathless, flushed, and Victors bite mark beginning to bloom on his neck, Victor stills. This isn’t just a fuck. They aren’t strangers. Victor _loves_ Yuuri. Couldn’t imagine life without this beautiful man below him. Doesn’t even want to. He leans over Yuuri, feeling the skin with featherlight touches from hip bone, to ribcage, across a dark pert nipple, and up to cup Yuuri’s jaw before leaning down and kissing him, slowing the tempo. Victor has been waiting for this for so long, he doesn’t want to ruin it, to rush it. He takes his time exploring Yuuri's mouth, and allowing Yuuri to explore back, because that’s how it is right? They bring this out in each other, this open, equal curiosity. Hunger.

Yuuris hands are on Victor, too. One massages circles into Victor's hair, pulling just enough to make Victor moan into Yuuri’s mouth. The other strokes Victors side gently, giving Victor goosebumps as he runs his fingers gently up and down Victors body. Then suddenly the fire picks up again, as they run their hands all over each other, feeling the physical and emotional sides of what they are about to do. Victor pulls back “Do you want me inside of you? Is this what you want?” Yuuri smiles gently up at Victor, his lips bitten and glossy. “I want to feel you Victor, please…” He rolls his hips up into Victor once more, and Victor cant help the animalistic growl that comes from his chest. Then Victor rolls his hips against Yuuri, and Yuuri lets out a pining whine, and nuzzling into Victors neck he starts whispering dirty things that would _never_ come out of Yuuri's mouth; except that they were right now. “Want to feel you move, feel you inside of me, coming for me. ‘M gonna mark you up, leave bite marks all over your _perfect fucking body…_ Are you going put your cock inside of me, _Vitya?_ ” And that’s what breaks it, Victor lifts off of Yuuri, takes off his shoes and pants as fast as possible and then grabs Yuuris thighs and pulls him down, making him yell out as Victor pushes his knees up to his chest. He leans over Yuuri to grab the bottle of lube tucked conveniently underneath his pillow, kissing him once more before he coats his fingers in slick. He rubs small circles along Yuuri's entrance, teasing, testing. Yuuri throws his head back and whines, and Victor never though Yuuri would be so vocal. Whenever he had pictured Yuuri in private, stroking himself off, he pictured soft whispers and gentle pleading. But _this?_

Yuuri has no shame, he is rocking his hips just slightly, practically yelling. “Oh God, fuck, _yes- don’t stop touching me, please Victor- God, please put it in me I want it, please.”_ It’s driving Victor a little crazy with heady lust. He loves it, loves the shamelessness, the openness. “Look at you-“ Victor teases Yuuri's ear with a gentle bite “Aren’t you just so pretty, when you act like my little whore.” Then Victor bites down on Yuuri's shoulder, hard. Leaving Yuuri momentarily speechless as Victor simultaneously slides a finger inside and begins to pump slowly, and when Victor pulls back to watch himself fingering Yuuri, he can see the man flushed all the way down his chest, biting his lip and tears of frustration coming to his eyes as Victor holds his hips down to prevent him from rocking back and forth on Victors fingers. Victor adds another finger, and Yuuri brings his hand up to grip the headboard above him, Victor trying his best to hold down the jerk of the dark haired mans hips. “Please, ah-! Victor, please, please, _please fuck me now I can take it please god please.”_ Victor cant wait anymore, he take the bottle of lube, slicking them both up for good measure, then he lines up to the prepped entrance, throwing Yuuri's knees over his shoulders as he leans over the beautiful specimen below him. Then he locks eyes with Yuuri and Victor whispers

“Don’t take your eyes off of me.”

Yuuri’s eyes flash with heat, remembering, and then Victor slides in, watching Yuuri's face go to shock, then to euphoric pleasure. Yuuri lets out a moan, bites his lip, pulls Victors hair but never breaks eye contact with the taller man. Victor stills momentarily, settling deep inside of Yuuri’s tight heat and trying not to come immediately at the feel of it. God, _Yuuri_ looks so good, feels so fucking amazing.

Victor leans in for one more languid kiss, and they both gasp as Yuuri lets out another involuntary buck of his hips. Then Victor pulls out and slams into Yurri, unable to hold back. Yuuri screams into his hand, and then start up again with the begging _“-do it again, please, yes, that’s what I want please yes, oh my fucking-“_ Then, for the first time in almost three years, Victor doesn’t hold back from Yuuri. He pounds into the other man, setting a brutal pace as Yuuri moans wantonly sprinkling the moaning with explicatives. Victor is lost. Completely gone, Yuuri has shattered him, taken everything delicate about Victor and broke it open, and now he’s let _Victor in._ Doing this intimacy, Victor knows that’s not something Yuuri would just do with anyone. Knows that Yuuri loves him, admires him even. Knowing that Yuuri is just as invested in this, just as in love as Victor is, keeps him warm the whole time he moves inside the other man. He leaves more love bites on Yuuri's leg before the younger man leans up and says to Victor “Let me ride, I want to be on top, I want to watch you. Please.” And how could he deny such an earnest request? They switch positions quickly, Yuuri on top, he puts another glob of lube in his hand, and then slowly drags his hand from the base of Victors cock all the way up to the tip, gently pinching the foreskin over the head and teasing the slit with his other hand. Victor lets out a curse and a throaty moan as Yuuri attempts to send him to an early grave with a purely _phenomenal_ hand job. 

Yuuri is smiling “Who’s whining like a whore now, _Vit-ya?”_ Yuuri teases, accentuating the last two syllables. At that, Victor sits up and grabs Yuuri, pulling him down into a bruising kiss as he lines back up underneath Yuuri and snaps his hips up again, causing the other man to let out a sharp yelp of surprise.

Yuuri is on his knees, kissing Victor as Victor fucks up into him. Yuuri can’t even kiss back, he’s too lost in the sensation, Victor having found a deeper way to hit that sweet spot. Yuuri sits up, grinding down onto Victor in time, creating a deep satisfying rhythm that has both men gasping and cursing, Yuuri scratches down Victors chest, over a pink nipple and Victor hisses out “Fuck, Yuuri…” and then he's holding Yuuri's hips as Yuuri just sit on the blond man's cock, grinding down, moaning and rolling his whole body. Victor takes a hand from his hip to grab Yuuri's cock, purple and dripping precome and Yuuri hisses as Victor starts to pump him, and begins bouncing gently on Victors cock once more. Victor wont last much longer, the view of Yuuri pleasuring himself on Victor, feeling Yuuri's heavy shaft in his hands, feeling the tight heat of Yuuri around him, the sounds he's making, the moans and gentle slaps. The musky smell of them… It’s too much and Victor feels that white hot pleasure hit him like a train, feels himself spill inside of Yuuri without warning as he lets out a moan, then Yuuri is spilling over Victor and Yuuri is saying _“Oh, oh yes I can feel you come inside of me god yes- that’s what I want. Fuck, Victor I’m coming too…”_ Then Yuuri lays over Victor, whos hips are still bucking slightly without control as he comes down from his orgasm. Yuuri panting over Victors chest, into his neck, the mess between them not even a thought as they process what they did. “You okay?” Victor asks, pulling out of Yuuri. Yuuri nuzzles deeper into Victors neck “Mhm… just, enjoying this. I feel so relaxed now.” Victor pulls Yuuri tighter to him. “Stay here, I’m going to grab something to clean us up with, and maybe some water.” Victor says and Yuuri snorts “Yeah, I could use something to drink too.” Victor runs his hands a couple of time of Yuuri's hair soothingly before rolling Yuuri over and standing up. He enjoys the sight of a well-fucked Yuuri laying in his bed for a moment, and Yuuri smiles at him. Victor leaves and returns quickly to clean them up, handing Yuuri a bottle of water.

Yuuri seems tired, but Victor cant help but wish things hadn’t ended so quickly. Victor lays his head against Yuuri's shoulder, and Yuuri turns his head, looking down at Victor with a soft expression. Victor reaches up and runs a finger gently over Yuuri's lips, just as he had done that first night they met. Yuuri shivers, and Victor says “I love you, Yuuri.” Yuuri smiles gently “I love you too, Victor.” Then Yuuri leans down to catch Victors lips in a kiss, and telling from Yuuri's soft moan, and the heat pooling up again in Victor’s belly, he feels satisfaction in the fact that this isn’t the end, not by a long shot.


End file.
